Ciel and The Seven Dwarfs
by ThePowerOfTheGio
Summary: What would happen if the host club all happened to be nobles in eithteen century London and were joining Tamaki in a business meeting with Ciel? What if Haruhi was Tamaki's maid? Just a one shot! Has nothing to do with Snow White!


**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler **:(

* * *

><p><em>The London snow under Haruhi's feet crunched as she walked from the corner market and juggled a paper bag filled with groceries in her hands. She jumped when she heard big ben ring in the distance and almost dropped the heavy bag.<em>

_"Is it that late already?" she whispered to herself as she looked over her shoulder at the clock. Being an idiot, she didn't stop walking to look at the clock and, by the time she turned back, she had already run face first into someone. Next thing she knew, the paper bag was flying out of her hands as she fell butt first into the snow. As she looked up to apologize, she realized whom she bumped in to. With his shining blond hair and violet-blue eyes, she recognized Tamaki Suoh instantly._

_"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, "cried out Haruhi, a little bit louder than intended as she noticed that the walking stick he had been using had snapped in two because of the fall. The young noble known as Tamaki looked up, and expecting a humble reply, his word surprised her._

_"Do you realize what you have done!" he shouted at her, "that was my favorite walking stick and it had cost me eight million yen, and now it has been destroyed because a little commoner couldn't pay attention to where she was walking!" Her mouth dropped when the eight million yen part hit her._

_"E-eight m-million yen," she squeaked. She glanced over to where the cursed thing was laying in the snow to further inspect it. Anyone could see that it was well past mending for it had not only been broken into two pieces, it had also been chipped, shattered, and the golden handle that had been carved into it had completely fallen off. There was a young boy with dark hair and glasses that had been with Tamaki but she hadn't even noticed him until now. He leaned over and picked up the gold to inspect it in his hands._

_"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" he asked the blonde boy before dropping the crushed gold back into the rest of the remains. They all knew that there was no way the commoner could pay to have the stick replaced._

_"There's a famous saying you may have heard, commoner. When in Rome you should do as the Romans do," said the blonde boy as he made exaggerated hand gestures at the girl and took unnecessary pauses. "Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're my new dog."_

When Haruhi opened her eyes, she was standing next to a long square table, with five young nobles sitting around it and two other servants standing next to there masters. Goodness, how will senpia react if he found out that I dozed off while I was serving him? Would he add to the eight million yen I already have to pay off because of my clumsiness 2 months ago? She looked around at all the other servants to see if any of them saw her mistake, but none of them seemed to notice. As she looked around she finally really noticed the men standing around her, one of the nobles who stood out to her was a young boy. He was, much stranger than the rest, in size he looked young, no older then thirteen, but as she looked in his eyes, it seemed as though he was older than the rest, and much wiser. Well more like she was looking at his eye for his right one was covered up by an eye patch. His butler, on the other hand, was really scary. He was dressed all in black except for his peering red eyes and he seemed very protective of his master.

The rest of the faces were familiar. They were all Tamaki's friends from his school in Japan. Most nobles are homeschooled but his father owned a strand of elite private schools in Japan that Tamaki was obligated to attend. Once he had graduated and taken over the company, he moved to France and started up a couple more schools there. Now, he was in London hoping to achieve the same goal. He was trying to buy land for one of his schools from the young boy.

"Haruhi, would you pour Lord Phantomhive some tea," she heard Tamaki ask. So that was his name: Phantomhive.

"Of course, senpia," she answered making her way over to where the young boy was sitting and filling his cup with warm tea.

"Senpia? Wouldn't it be more appropriate for her to call you master? She's just a lousy servant after all," said the boy, taking a sip of his tea. She glared at him, wishing she had slipped poison in that tea before preparing it.

"What? Not my dear Haruhi!" He said, shocked that anyone would call her that. "Where buddies!" he said, attaching onto the girls arm.

"Let go of me Senpai," she said and he did as he was told but was kind of depressed afterwards. The young boy raised his eyebrow in shock of their strange relationship. He looked up at his butler who just shrugged.

"Hey boss, why are we here?" asked Hikaru, one of Tamaki's friends.

"Did we really come in from France just for some tea?" asked Kaoru, Hikaru's twin brother.

"Yeah, Tama-chan, we came all the way from Japan," said Honey, stroking his bunny Usa-chan.

"Yeah," agreed Mori with the first word he's said all day.

"It was kind of a stretch inviting you guys, I'm just suprised all of you actully came," said Kyoya, scribbling into his clipboard as he spoke. Tamaki and Kyoya were business partners so Kyoya was already in London when Tamaki decided on this outrageous plan.

"Come on guys, I need your support with this. I really want this land and I heard this kid's hard to crack," he said whispering the last part to his friends. It was still loud enough for the Lord Phantomhive to hear and he glanced up at his butler grinning.

"You certainly have a strange group of friends, Suoh, and you offered a high price, but I'm just not convinced yet," he said getting up. "Come on, Sebastian, we're leaving."

"Yes my lord," said the butler as he pulled out the boy's chair further so he could get out easier, and he grabbed for the boy's jacket before being stopped by Tamaki.

"Wait!" Tamaki yelled before pointing at the two twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru commence plan B!"

"Yes, sir!" They said, standing up and saluting him. The boy rolled his eyes wondering what they could possibly be up too this time. The twins grabbed top hats that had been sitting patiently under their chairs and put them on.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" They yelled simultaneously and jumped in front of the boy, blocking the exit.

"IF," said one of the twins "you can guess which one of us is Hikaru, we will let you pass" he said pointing to the door.

"BUT", said the other twin, "if you guess incorrectly, you'll have sell my buddy Tamaki here some land." Ceil looked up at his butler, then back at the twins

"This is a waste of my time" he said, annoyed.

"Oh, so you can't figure it out?" The twins asked simultaneously. The boy was annoyed now and looked back up at his butler.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord," he said, knowing the task had been passed onto him. "The one on the right is the one who calls himself Hikaru."

* * *

><p>Hey so thanks for reading this. My friend, pottergingerchick (She's really into harry potter... and gingers), wrote this with me. We want to keep this at just a one shot but, you know, a couple good reviews won't hurt anybody. And constructive criticism is welcome too! Again, thanks a bunch!<p> 


End file.
